


Homecoming

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Coming Home to Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LDW Inspired, Loki Feels, Loki's Dirty Whispers, Loki/reader - Freeform, Loneliness, Look for the Whispers, Love, Magic-Users, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: It was dark when he returned home, billowing in with a flurry of snow, his heavy cloak shrugged off and left by the door. He trudged up the stairs, ignoring the dark, and made for his bed. He had tugged off his tunic, about to step free of his trousers, when he spotted the figure lying in his bed.“Kjӕre?” He spoke softly.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Kjӕre is a Nordic term of endearment that translates to "dearest" or "darling".
> 
> Thor and all related characters belong to: Marvel.

It was dark when he returned home, billowing in with a flurry of snow, his heavy cloak shrugged off and left by the door. He trudged up the stairs, ignoring the dark, and made for his bed. He had tugged off his tunic, about to step free of his trousers, when he spotted the figure lying in his bed.

“Kjӕre?” He spoke softly.

She stirred, peeking up from the depths of the blankets and furs that surrounded her.

“Sorry, I just sort of crashed here.”

“It is alright.” He smiled, finishing disrobing, stretching languidly as her eyes roamed over him. “Mind if I join you?”

She shook her head shyly, scooting over to make room for him. He hummed and sank under the covers gratefully, shifting closer until he was pressed along her side. He was delighted to find delicate lace the only thing between his fingers and her bed-warm flesh.

He stroked along her side, watching her eyes flutter as she let out a soft hum. He chuckled, continuing the ministrations, adding a little touch of magic into his strokes to sooth her muscles.

“How have you been, Kjӕre?” He asked quietly. “Since I last saw you, that is.”

“Very well.” She hummed. “And you?”

“Lonely and busy, but well.” He chuckled. “Much like yourself, I imagine.”

She nodded shyly, pressing closer again.

“I missed you.” She whispered. “So much.”

He smiled, pulling her into a tight embrace, kissing her head as she nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in deeply.

“I missed you as well, Kjӕre.”

He shifted, scattering kisses over her face, finally finding her mouth with his own. She responded at once, returning the kiss and deepening it as well. She shifted her hands into his hair, carding her fingers through the raven locks. He chuckled, returning the gesture, scratching lightly against her scalp.

“Why were you lonely?” She asked, a little breathless as they parted, pressing their foreheads together.

“Because you were not with me.” He replied, a hand sliding over her thigh, catching at her knee and pulling her legs to intertwine with his. “I am always lonely without you by my side, Kjӕre.”

She shivered into his touch, sighing against his neck. “Loki…” She broke off, pressing into him almost imperceptibly.

“Shall I show you how much I missed you?” He teased, his hand smoothing back up her thigh to her hip, rubbing small circles there with his thumb. He lowered his voice to a whisper, lips brushing over the ridge of her ear. “Would you enjoy that, my pet?”

She shivered again, this time a small whimper leaving her as she pressed into him more desperately.

His voice softened to a gentle whisper, and he pulled back far enough to look her in the eye. “Do you want that, Kjӕre? Do you want me?”

She paused before responding, and Loki shifted a bit further away, giving her room to think.

“Say the word and I leave. I am asking what _you_ want. If it is not me, I will not press the issue, or anything else.”

She smiled shyly before she nodded, whispering back. “I want you.”

Loki hummed low, pressing close again, running his nose along hers, thumb circling her thigh. “Oh good.”

“Gently.” She instructed, shivering again, pressing a loving, languid kiss to his lips.

He hummed in return, adding just a little bite to the kiss, nails digging into her thigh lightly as he dragged them along the length of her leg.

She shuddered and hummed, nodding in consent to the addition of a hard edge to the gentle treatment. He kissed her again, soft and gentle, pulling her more onto himself. She followed his lead with a chuckle, a hand mapping out the cool flesh of his chest, feeling it warm under her touch.

He continued to claim her mouth, hands now skimming over her back and the curve of her ass, pulling her hips into his own, earning a groan for his efforts.

She retaliated with a flick of her nails over his nipple, and his hips bucked up instinctively, a hum of approval rumbling through his chest.

“I thought you said gently?” He teased, swatting her ass.

“I did.” She grinned. “But you didn’t.”

He chuckled, mouthing a line down her neck, tongue flickering along her pulse, teeth nipping but never biting down too hard.

She hummed, tipping her head to give him better access. “Planning to put me on my back?” She teased.

“Only if you want me to.” He replied, kissing her shoulder. “I’m just as happy to have you on top of me as I am to have you under me.”

He felt, more than saw, her cheeks flush, and grinned as he rolled them both over, kissing his way down her collarbone to her chest, flicking his gaze up before he continued, kissing over her lace-covered skin.

She squirmed, letting out a gasp, and shifted to tangle one hand in his hair, the other wrapping around to claw at his back.

“Goodness, clawing already?” He hummed, nipping at her lace-clad nipple with his lips. “I’ve hardly even started.”

She pressed his mouth to her chest, a low groan leaving her.

He grinned, tugging her nightgown strap off her shoulder with his teeth, scraping her shoulder as he went. As soon as it was loose, he slid it down from her heaving chest, licking a slow, long stroke over her nipple.

She moaned, back arching of the bed, and he chuckled wickedly, sucking gently, his hands skimming up her thighs, rubbing at her hipbones, teasing along the crease between her hips and thigh.

“Loki!” She panted out, and he removed himself with a _pop_ , grinning up at her.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“I…I…um…”

He slowly stroked a finger up her core, circling her clit, and she let out a high-pitched mewl of need.

“Oh, you really _did_ miss me.” He teased with a hum, rubbing a bit more. He rubbed into her deeper and slower, whispering into her ear. “Do you want me inside you? Is that what you were going to ask?”

She nodded shyly, pushing down into his waiting hand.

He hummed low in his throat, kissing her softly. “What the lady wants, she shall have.”

She groaned into his mouth, shuddering again at the contact. He swallowed each sound she made like a hungry wolf, a low rumble of pleasure vibrating from his chest into hers.

“How should I open you?” He teased, voice a low growl against her ear. “With my hands? My magic?”

She whimpered again, squirming against him, hips bucking into his hand again. He hummed, continuing to rub against her, a tendril of his magic snaking out to slide inside her, twisting and crooking deeper with a mind of its own.

She bit back a scream, and he chuckled.

“That is as I thought, then.”

“No fair.” She mumbled, pressing sloppy, wet kisses against his throat, mewling with each touch.

“Oh? Why is that?” He teased, magic still working her open, earning little gasps and groans as he continued.

“Because… I-I can’t return the favor…” She mewled back.

“Oh, you will.” He chuckled. “Hush, Kjӕre, there is no need to apologize.”

He caught her lips in a soft kiss, chuckling as she relaxed, returning it, sighing against his mouth.

“You owe me nothing. Let me please you tonight. I will find my satisfaction without you having to do any favors for me.”

She pouted, and he chuckled as he kissed her again, just as sweetly as he slipped inside.

Her groan was gobbled up by his greedy mouth as he settled inside her, taking a moment before he pulled away from the kiss, putting his forehead to hers.

“Kjӕre. Tell me what to do.”

She was shivering, panting softly, her eyes screwed shut. He scattered kisses over her neck and chest, hands rubbing her sides gently.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked in a whisper, relieved when she shook her head, hips pushing forward.

“Just… Adjusting.” She pulled him in for a kiss, groaning into his mouth. “But you can fuck me now.”

Loki shuddered, hips snapping forward, and she bit back a scream.

“Gently, gently, I remember.” He kissed her softly, slowing his pace. “But when you say such filthy things, it does excite my ferocity.”

She hummed, a flush high on her cheeks, her bottom lip being worried between her teeth.

“C’mon, Silvertongue. Fuck me.”

He growled, hips snapping forward sharply, and she gasped, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Perhaps another night, Kjӕre. Tonight I want to make love to you. Sweetly, softly, slowly.”

She moaned as he set a slow, rolling pace, meeting him for each thrust, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Is this not better, Kjӕre?” He asked, speeding up slowly.

She moaned, nodding. “Yes! Loki!”

He chuckled, tendrils of magic snaking out to flick and tug at her nipples, earning more moans and gasps, her back arching off the bed. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she bit her lips shut.

“No, no, Kjӕre. Don’t hold back.” He chuckled, licking the ridge of her ear. “Let me hear you.”

She screamed, clawing at his back as she bucked into him harder. He bit her shoulder, earning another cry as she tightened around him, whimpering.

“Loki! Oh, fuck, please, _please_.” She babbled, gasping for air.

He kissed her, swallowing her moans as she came with a muffled scream.

He rolled them both over, gripping her hips as he thrust up into her, with a cry she bit her bottom lip and groaned, riding him, bouncing eagerly on his cock.

“So beautiful, pet.” He panted, eyes drinking in her moonlit skin, breasts heaving as she bounced and panted, riding out her second orgasm.

This time, he joined her, crying out, his magic sparking and crackling through the room in pops of vivid green.

She stayed upright, panting, until he guided her off and down onto the bed, wrapping her in his arms, breathing in her scent, chuckling as she nuzzled closer. He snapped, cleaning them both, and sighed as she curled into his chest, kissing over his heart.

“You really did miss me.” She teased.

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “I told you so.”

He stroked over her back, humming deeply as she pressed closer, nuzzling into his neck. She twined her legs with his, breath evening out slowly, and as he came down from his own high, he held her closer.

“Are you alright, Kjӕre? Convinced I missed you?”

She giggled and nodded. “Thank you.”

“For?”

She pulled away far enough to peek up at him, blinking innocently. “For everything, silly.”

He chuckled, kissing her softly. “You are welcome for everything, Kjӕre.”

 


End file.
